grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DJDrizzy/All You Need is Ice Cream
is a normal day in The Newmans garage. However instead of them practicing they were all lazing about being bored. Carrie: Urg, there's nothing to do! Konnie: Mabey we could go eat at a restaurant, I'm hungry. Carrie: We did that last weekend and I think my sister's out of money. Kim: We could test out my latest invention. Carrie: Remember what happened last time we tried one of your inventions? Flashback Mina: Okay sis and her friends, I'm going over to Trina's house. opens the garage door Carrie, Lenny, Kim, and Konnie: Don't go!!! runs and grabs Mina while she is hanging off the edge Mina: Ahh, what happened to our house?! and Mina's house is hovering in the sky Kim: (blushes as she whistles while everyone is looking at her) of Flashback Lenny: How about we find a gig to play at. Carrie: Sounds like a good idea Len's but there are no gigs going on in Peaceville. Let's just watch T.V. pulls out a remote and turns on the t.v. It turns on the Peaceville news channel Buzz Newsworthy: It's time for our "What Dat" session with Chance Happening. Chance Happening: Are you and your band siting in your garage doing nothing and being bored? Carrie, Lenny, Kim, and Konnie: (Gets closer to the t.v.) Yes! Chance Happening: Well your just in luck because Ice Cream Barney is hosting a anniversary love party for his daughter and the band that plays will get a taste of this giant Sundae! news camera zooms out and shows the giant sundae Carrie, Lenny, Kim, and Konnie: Wow! Carrie: This is our chance to get that sundae, all we have to do is play! Lenny: Girls this is unbelievable, if it were really that big then we would be able to see it from here. opens the garage door reveling the Ice Cream Sundae Kim and Konnie: ICE CREEEAAAM!!!! Carrie: Come on Newmans , to Ice Cream Barney's! -EAT THAT SUNDAE TRANSITION- Cream Barney is looking worried, while The Newmans come and consort him Ice Cream Barney: What am I going to do I need a band to play at my daughter's anniversary?! Carrie: Don't worry Barney, us The Newmans will play for your daughter's anniversary!. Ice Cream Barney: Are you sure, my daughter is crazy about love so only a love band can play. Carrie: We're all about the ice cream. I mean love! Ice Cream Barney: I don't know how about I find a different band to play, maybe Grojband would want to play. leaves and goes to the top of sundae to put on more toppings.Carrie and Lenny ride in the same bucket to get up to him Carrie: You don't need Groj-baad to play because I'm in love with..... looks around for something to say she loves. Lenny gets an idea Lenny: Me, Carrie is so in love with me! hugs Carrie Carrie: Huhhhh (Kim and Konnie pulls up above them giving a ice cream gesture) ..Ney! Yep, thats what I call Lenny because I'm very in love with him. Ice Cream Barney: Tell you what, if you two can prove to me that your in love then you can play tonight. But you better be in so much love that it makes me barf! Carrie: Don't worry, I think we'll do the most barfing. -WE'LL ALL BARF TRANSITION- and Lenny is at a romantic restaurant Lenny: Come on Care, we have to fall madly in love with each other by tonight. Carrie: You do know this is all fake right? Lenny: Of course, but it would be more believable to Barney if we actually do romantic things. Carrie: And this is more romantic than an all-you-can-eat buffet because why? is staring at Carrie lovestruck Carrie: Len's, what's wrong with your face? and Konnie burst out of the vase on their table Kim: Don't worry I'll fix his face! sprays water in Lenny's face. Lenny becomes frustrated. Lenny: Leave us alone so Carrie can fall in love with me so we could be together! Kim, and Konnie looks at him Lenny: I mean so we can play at the anniversary and eat that sundae. Konnie: Now your talking romance! -WICKED COOL TRANSITION- and Lenny are walking in the park. Lenny is starting at Carrie lovestruck while Carrie thinking that was weird blows a raspberry at him. Slightly annoyed, they move on by a tree and sit down Carrie: Good idea Len's, this tree provides excellent shade! Lenny: Not only that but it's also a romantic place to sit at the park. of a sudden, Kim and Konnie startles them from above the tree. Carrie finds this amusing and laughs with Kim and Konnie. However Lenny is upset and leaves with Carrie with Kim and Konnie tied up to the tree while birds start to nest on them. The scene changes and Carrie and Lenny are riding a boat down a river. Carrie: This is boring, how is this romantic? Lenny: Shhh, sometimes just being together doing nothing is romantic. and Konnie rides a motor boat by them really fast getting Carrie and Lenny all wet Carrie: Come on Len's, we can't let them beat us! Lenny: No Care, boat racing isn't romantic. and Konnie ends up going so fast that they crash into Carrie and Lenny, sinking their boat making Lenny furious Lenny: Stop ruining this date for me! Kim: Come on that was fun, right Carrie? Carrie: I'm sorry but we need to be alone with each other or we won't be able to play at the anniversary and that means no ice cream. Konnie: We understand, come on Kim let's go. scene changes and Carrie and Lenny is walking into her garage while Kim and Konnie are sitting on the couch upset Kim: So how was your time without us? Lenny: It was great, which is why we're going to do a duet together. Konnie: So your doing a gig without us?! Carrie: Sorry, but when people are in love with each other they sing together by themselves. Kim: Don't worry about us because when we're out we're out ALL the way! Good bye Twomans! leave the garage with Carrie and Lenny all by themselves Carrie: What have we done? This is the exact thing I didn't want to happen to The Newmans, now how are we going to beat gross-band if there is only us!? Lenny: To tell you the truth, the real reason I went on this fake date was because I... Carrie: Wanted to play a gig and eat that sundae? Lenny: Well... yeah. Carrie: Me too, but now more importantly we must get back someone, two someones. You want to help me write lyrics for our duet so we can get Kim and Konnie back? Lenny: Sure thing Care. -LATER THAT DAY TRANSITION- Kim: I can't believe Carrie text to at least come for the ice cream! Konnie: Yeah! I wonder when do we get to eat it. and Lenny convinces Barney they are in love and goes on stage Carrie: We decided to dedicate this song to our best friends Kim and Konnie. and Lenny sing the song they wrote that is similar to the one Corey and Laney sung but of course different. They make Kim and Konnie cry and they decide to join back The Newmans and they all hug. Ice Cream Barney: Now that is true love, everyone dig in! all eat the ice cream Carrie: Thanks for watching! closes the garage door Category:Blog posts